Her Voice
by disneygirl95
Summary: When Troy Bolton becomes a guest judge on American Idol, he becomes just like someone he swore he would never become, a guy just like Prince Eric, who instantly fell in love with a girl's voice. TxG OneShot


**So I've been working on this oneshot for forever. And since it's winter break (YAY!) why not post it? This oneshot came to me when I was listening to Drew Seeley's "Her Voice" while watching American Idol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… from American Idol to High School Musical. There are tons of things in this story from song lyrics to quotes and scenes from TV shows! See if you can spot them… hint hint. Tyler Ward, Parenthood, and How I Met Your Mother.

* * *

**

_**Her Voice**_

"This is some crap of a movie," Troy murmured.

"Shut up, Troy! The Little Mermaid's a classic!" Sharpay looked over to where Troy was sitting on the sofa and whacked him with a pillow.

"Crap, Sharpay. Don't do that." Troy shielded his arms up in defense. "This movie isn't realistic. Mermaids aren't real. Fairytales aren't real. It's just some things that girls make up because real life isn't good enough."

"You're just jealous. You know, it's funny how you sing about being in love on stage every night, and yet you don't believe in that stuff."

"Hey, I do too. But no one can fall in love with someone just by listening to their voice. Love is a process."

"It can happen."

"What? To you? You fell for Zeke after he mended your heart after Mike dumped you, put up with you when you were at the phase when you were infatuated with red gummy bears, and baked you cookies every single day. See, a process."

Sharpay glared at him. "The red ones are the best! And those cookies were heart-shaped! What's not to love?"

Troy just rolled his eyes at her. "Everyone knows green gummy bears are the best ones. And besides you tend to get things wrong a lot, so you're probably all wrong about love too."

"Just you wait, Bolton. Someday, I will prove you wrong. And when that happens, that smug look on your face that you get when you're right will be history. You just watch."

"Uh huh." Troy smirked and drank some of his soda.

* * *

There were four chairs right in back of that huge desk. Four coca cola cups. Four pens. Four packets of paper. The window was crystal clean as if it'd been cleaned a million times. The view that looked out towards California was beautiful. There were people scattered all around.

"Troy! My dawg. How are you doing?"

Troy looked at the producer and smiled. He shook Randy's hand. "Randy! I'm great. How's it going?"

"I'm good, dude. You read-,"

"TROY, MY BABYY!" Paula squealed. "Don't you look great today?"

She pinched his cheeks. "Hey Paula. You look nice today." The singer was covered in pink. _How Sharpay of her, _He thought. He let out a chuckle as he went to hug Paula.

"Oh. Troy. You're too nice to me. " Paula let out a laugh as she hugged Troy back.

"Hello Troy." _Oh shit. It's Simon Cowell. _Troy laughed nervously. "You doing okay there? Don't have to be nervous, son. These people won't kill you if you stay honest. Look at me, alive and well." Simon went over to him and patted him on the back.

"We're starting." Ryan said as he poked his head through the door. The judges all took a seat as the first contestant came in.

* * *

Troy frowned as the girl in front of him kept shouting at them. He groaned. That seemed to be all that was happening lately. Every contestant that came in were people who just wanted their dreams to come true in every possible way but singing just wasn't their thing.

"Look. Either you leave, or the police will escort you out." Simon said while sighing. _That seemed to get her._ The drama queen that was on the floor stomped her way out.

Then for some reason, Troy felt something in the pit of his stomach which suddenly made him really nervous. His eyes widened and his head span as the next contestant came into the doors. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with red heels. She was beautiful.

"Hey darling," Simon said while smiling. "What's your name?"

"Hi. I'm Gabriella." _Gabriella. That was a beautiful name. _Troy smiled.

"Sup Gabriella, what do you do?" Randy asked.

"I work at a music shop. It's not that interesting but it helps pay the bills." _Oh my God, could her voice be any more enchanting? Enchanting? What the hell? I don't say stuff like that._

"So where are you from?" Troy asked.

"I've been in California all my life. It's my home."

"So Gabriella, why did you decide to try out for this show?" Paula looked at Gabriella from her packet.

"My mom's in the hospital and she really wanted me to try out. I wanted to make her happy and maybe my dream of being a singer will come true as well." _Her mom's in the hospital? Why? And why did my heart hurt when her eyes watered?_ Troy's smile went upside down.

"Well, Gabriella, what will you be singing today?" Simon asked.

"Faithfully by Journey."

"Alright Gabriella, go ahead." Simon scribbled something down on his packet.

The girl opened her mouth. "_Highway run, until the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round you're on my mind. Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Send in all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family and right down the line, it's been you and me and loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be –_ "

Simon held up his hand. _This girl. Is there anything she can't do? _Troy thought. _  
_

"Gabriella," Simon smiled as he looked at her. "There's no denying that you're talented!"

Gabriella smiled back at him shyly as she thanked him.

"Okay let's vote, Randy?"

"One hundred and ten percent baby, yes yes yes! "

"Troy?"

"You're incredible, yes."

"Paula?"

"Honey you've got the whole package. You're pretty, smart, and your voice is phenomenal – "

"Paula, yes or no?"

Paula punched Simon in the shoulder. "I'm getting there. Geez, Simon. And Gabriella, yes. Yes. Yes! I love you!"

"Gabriella, it's four yeses. Welcome to Hollywood!" All four of the judges clapped as she let out a breath of relief, squealed, and jumped up in the air. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. Can I get a hug?" When Simon nodded, she ran over to the judges table and hugged all four of them. And as her hands touched Troy's back, Troy couldn't help but close his eyes and smell her scent. Vanilla. A spark ran through his back and all over his body. And then she left him. And as she walked out that door, he couldn't help but feel a twitch of pain. Maybe he'll see her again. He was hopeful.

* * *

Six months had passed. And Gabriella was still on his mind. He was wondering how she was doing in the competition. Hollywood Week had been a few weeks ago and he really wanted her to move on. He had tickets for the next round next week and he wanted her to be there so that he could hear her voice again.

Ten months had passed since the audition. He was secretly voting for Gabriella every week. She was in the top 3. He watched her on television every week and never missed a show. She was amazing. His friends, Sharpay and Zeke, had caught on. They came over every week and helped him vote. It was the top 3 elimination show tonight and he had just performed. He was roaming around backstage trying to find Gabriella. But he returned to his dressing room once he realized that the eliminations were coming up.

An African American named Chad had already been safe. He had a great voice, it was deep and soulful. Gabriella was at the side of the stage, she looked like she was shaking. Troy wanted nothing more than to hold her. Next to her was a girl named Nicole. She was blonde and a little too confident. Troy was terrified for Gabriella.

"And the other person going into the top 2 is… Nicole."

"Are you kidding me?" Simon mouthed. Paula was shocked and her mouth dropped open. Randy had a strange look on his face.

Troy's heart fell to the floor as well as his whole body.

Gabriella's eyes watered as she hugged Nicole. Chad ran over to her as he hugged her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded as she held on to him. Troy was a little jealous. However, he knew that they had grown close on the show. And he wanted someone to comfort Gabriella in her time of pain.

Ryan went over to Gabriella. "So, Gabriella, you've made it so far. And you get to go on tour! Do you regret anything?"

Gabriella smiled, and Troy could see it was a genuine one. He smiled as well. "No. This show brought me a best friend," she looked at Chad, "and it was also one of the greatest experiences of my life."

"How about you sing for us one last time?"

"Sure." Gabriella took the microphone and belted out the song that she sang yesterday.

"_It's not a silly little moment. It's not the storm before the calm…_"

Troy couldn't breathe. _His Gabriella was hurting. She didn't deserve this. She was way better than Nicole. Wait, his Gabriella?

* * *

_

Troy was walking around backstage when Gabriella talking to Simon after the show.

"Gabriella, your voice is fantastic and you didn't deserve to be eliminated. Next week, when you return on stage for the finale, show America what they're missing."

"Thanks Simon." Gabriella smiled as she hugged him. "And P.S. you're my favorite judge."

Simon laughed and whispered, "Shhh. But just so you know, you're my favorite contestant," As he walked away, he added. "I expect you to sign onto my label after this whole thing is over."

"That's a promise!" Gabriella shouted after him.

Then something clicked inside of Troy. "GABRIELLA!"

"Troy Bolton?"

"Hi." He said as he ran to her. "I want to show you something. Can you follow me?"

"Uhhh." Gabriella looked uncertain.

"Come on, Gabriella. Please. I won't kidnap you, I promise."

"Fine then."

He went over to his car as he unlocked it. He opened the passenger seat and held the door open for her as she went in.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked. She nodded and off he drove to his apartment.

* * *

As he opened the door and let her in, she couldn't help but look around. "I like it." She said. The kitchen was to her left and in front of her was the living room. There were several doors at the back.

Troy led her to one of the doors. And she was amazed at what was in there. There was a piano off to the side. Several guitars on guitar racks were scattered throughout the room. A desk and a computer were in the corner. Awards were everywhere.

"This is the room where I write songs. I lock myself in here from time to time."

"Very nice. I would love a room like this."

"Well, here's what I wanted to show you." He went over to his desk and brought out a notebook. He handed it to her.

She looked over all the pictures. There were songs that were never completed, songs that had a big X on them. There were pictures of people she didn't know. There were reviews that were written by several critics. She didn't even know that people could be that mean in reviews.

She started at him. "I see what you're doing."

As he stared back at her, he knew that she had caught him. "What am I doing?"

"You're showing me your failures so that I won't feel bad about my mine."

He sighed. "Gabriella, you're amazing, fantastic, incredible. That wouldn't even be enough to describe you. Your voice is exceptional. It's just not your time to shine yet. But I know that day will come."

Gabriella reached out to hug him, dropping the book on desk. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem. I just don't want you to sell yourself short. So how about we make some chocolate covered strawberries?"

* * *

By the time they made themselves some desert, watched a movie, played around and sang some songs, it was twelve o'clock.

As they were goofing around and playing on the piano, Gabriella looked at the clock. "Shoot! It's 12! I've got to go." She grabbed her jacket.

"Wait! I've had a great time tonight."

"Me too, Troy. Maybe we can do it again someday."

"Someday? But… what? I mean... you've been all I've been thinking about. It wasn't a mistake inviting you here..."

"Troy, I don't have the time. I have tour and my mom… and someday is all I can give you right now."

Troy sighed as he grabbed on to her hand. "Leave a light on for me, just in case we meet in time." Troy let go and turned his back on her, rubbing his neck with his hand.

Gabriella looked at him with regret. "Troy…bye." She started to walk out the door and he turned around again, just to walk over to her and grab her shoulder.

"Gabriella… I know we had a lot of memories today. And while all these memories are great, they're gonna be drowned out by one really sucky memory, the memory of you walking out that door."

Gabriella sighed and then smiled again. "Hey, Troy, close your eyes." Troy closed his eyes and by the time he opened them, she was gone.

* * *

A week later, he was still thinking about her. Gabriella hadn't left his mind.

"Come on, Troy. Come on." Sharpay tried to shove Troy off the couch.

"What do you want, Sharpay?"

"We're leaving."

"Leaving, where? And no. I'm not going anywhere. I have to watch Gabriella on TV. It's her last night."

"Troy, you love this girl. I can see it in your eyes every Tuesday and Wednesday when you watch her on TV. You haven't left this apartment since last Wednesday. Come on, we're leaving. We're going to Nokia Theater."

"What?"

"I got us tickets! Aren't you proud of me?" Troy didn't say anything as he took Sharpay by the arm to his car and drove to downtown as fast as he could.

"So. You like so fell in love with her at first sight." Sharpay smirked as she read a magazine on his passenger seat.

"Shut up! Go to hell." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sharpay, love is a process. Sharpay, that can never happen." Sharpay mocked him in a high voice as he pushed her. She laughed as he broke the speed limit.

* * *

"Gabriella…" he breathed out as he spotted her backstage.

"Troy..." He ran over to her and took her in his arms.

"Thank God." She said as he covered his lips with hers. As they ran out of breath, he looked at her.

"I'm sorry… for leaving without a goodbye. I've missed you this past week." Gabriella said as she ran her hand down his hair.

"Hey, don't be... I'm sorry, for letting you walk away." He intertwined his hand with hers and led her to the audience. He had someone he wanted Sharpay to meet.

* * *

A few years later, he was back on American Idol. He owed this show his life. He couldn't help but think about Gabriella. _Gabriella._ She was waiting for him in the front row of the audience as he performed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a performance from a man who's engaged to one of the contestants who was on this show a few years ago, Gabriella Montez. His new single is going to be performed on this stage for the first time! Please welcome, Mr. Troy Bolton!"

Ryan quietly exited the stage. Fans screamed. Judges clapped.

But all he could see was Gabriella. Her eyes shining as she blew him a kiss. He smiled at her. And in this moment and for the rest of his life, all he wanted to do was to make her proud of him.

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the shimmer of the wind on the water  
somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like a swell of endless music  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me_

_And her voice  
It's sweet as angels sighing._

_

* * *

_

**I didn't have time to proofread this so if you find a mistake, please let me know! But umm. Just so you know if you didn't know, if you get eliminated in the top 3 in American Idol, you come back to the finale and you get to perform another song just for fun. And I really have to idea what happens during auditions. So I just wrote based on what I see on TV. **

**But please review!**


End file.
